


Dreams of Strange Things

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Dreams, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: Sometimes, great things come in groups of three.





	Dreams of Strange Things

             Molly got the dream for the first time when she was little, very little. She got the dream a little bit after reading about a boy who was the son of Poseidon. In the dream, Molly was at the camp, she was older, but she didn't care. All around her with characters she had read about, legends walking beside her. Something caught her eye at the edge of the camp, though, a girl she didn’t recognize, half shaved hair with flannel, talking to people Molly couldn’t quite see. Molly walked over to the girl, and opened her mouth to talk.  
Molly woke up to shouting and sunlight pouring into her bedroom windows.

             Molly got the dream for the second time when she was older, worrying about tests and homework, but still reading stories about myths and legends. Her mother was sending her to a camp over the summer, to “fix” her. Molly dreamed about the camo again, how the other campers would be born of gods and mortals. Molly wandered, and saw the girl again, closer, and the people she was talking to were starting to take shape. Molly walked over to get a closer look.  
Molly woke up to a beeping alarm clock bringing promises of more interrupted dreams.

             Molly got the dream for the last time the day before she had to leave for the camp. Now in the dream, everyone was hazy and unfamiliar, no one looked friendly, no one paid her any mind. Molly walked past them, scared and alone. She found a cabin, her cabin, “Roanoke” on top in big letters. She opened the door, the girl sat on a bed, talking to four other girls. She looked up at Molly and smiled.  
Molly woke up to a yelling voice, and she quickly left her room behind.

             Molly stood in the camp for the first time, no one was familiar. Molly had never felt so alone before, even at school she could recognize people, here, there was none.  
             “Hey, you need help with that?” A voice said from behind Molly.  
             “Oh, no I, uh got-”  
             Molly turned, it was the girl, she dropped a bag she was holding ad the girl picked it up and smiled at Molly.  
             “I mean, uhm, sure,”  
             The girl laughed a little sliding the bag over her shoulder.  
             “So, which cabin are you in?”  
             “Uh, Roanoke, I think, I was signed up a little late… I think it’s where I’m supposed to go.” Molly said, scratching the back of her neck.  
             “Hey! I’m in Roanoke too! You wanna go ahead and walk up together?”  
             “Really?! Yeah! That’d be awesome!”  
             The girl smiled wide, “I’m Mal,”  
             “Molly,”  
             Molly followed the girl, Mal, to their cabin.  
             “This is gonna be a fun summer, isn’t it?” Mal said.  
             Molly never smiled wider before, “Yeah, I think it will be.”  
             If this was a dream, Molly never wanted to wake up.


End file.
